


Who Knew

by HevaBean93



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HevaBean93/pseuds/HevaBean93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU and slightly out of character KiddWay - what could have happened had Ah Tabai arrived a month earlier. Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

April 20th 1720  
“Mary Read and Anne Bonny” the judge tells the crowd of our crimes. Scanning the faces no one dares hold my eye contact, none except for one. Edward Kenway sits shackled between two guards. His eyes don't leave Anne, I guess I knew this is how it would be. “You will be hung by the neck until dead, dead, dead” he looks distraught, struggling against his captors to try and save Anne.  
“We're pregnant” I shout and for once his eyes leave Anne and fall to me, I never did get to tell him. One drunken night I would never be able to forget.  
“Wh-wh-what did they say” the judge bumbles trying to keep some order.  
“They plead their bellies m'lord” the guard next to him looks just as thrown off as the crowd does.  
“Fine, you shall remain imprisoned until otherwise” Anne retorts with a joke about being knocked up the second time they'll come for her. The judge doesn't take kindly to it and orders the guards to lead us to our cells, my last view of Edward is him being marched away as well.

oOoOoOoOoOo

“Did Rackham know?” I question Anne. Our cells sit side by side, in the joining wall 3 bricks are missing. She looks through with a mixture of fear and sadness  
“I told him, aye” a stray tear slips down her cheek “whether he knew or forgot thanks to drink, I suppose I'll never know” its odd thinking that we both sit knowing our children will never know their fathers and their fathers will never know they had children. Anne puts her hand in the gap and I place mine over hers as a sign of solidarity that we will fight together till the end. All around us the wails of woman call out, some for justice some for children who have been ripped from their arms. I want to join them to allow all of my anger out but somehow I stop myself, the guards can't be allowed to see my weaknesses

oOoOoOoOoOo

January 1st 1720  
“Happy New Year Anne, Mary” Edward holds his bottle of rum in a toast, we chink bottles and sat by him. Immediately Anne's attention goes to Jack Rackham whose slumped over the table across the bar, I hope she doesn't leave me here with Kenway he's nothing but a thorn in my side, sadly she does just that and sidles over to rouse the captain. All of the men who drink at The Old Avery are sweet on Anne but only the lucky ones get their way, I guess Kenway wishes he was one of them the way he stares after her like a pup whose mother has wandered off.  
“Cheer up, they won't be long” I joke but it doesn't amuse him “You've got a face like a slapped arse, you running out of rum?” a smile tickles his lips but I leave him to it, sod him if he thinks I'm putting in all of the effort.  
“So Mary hows James been recently?” I left my alter ego in Tulum knowing I would be safe among friends and those who feared me.  
“Aye he's good, I heard he was searching for buried treasure” Kenway laughs this time  
“Kidd you've got to be one of the bravest women I know, not many would swap so frequently between genders” the drink makes him confident, more cocky than confident actually “What one do you prefer, the life of a … Lady or the life of a lad free to do what he wishes”  
that's an odd question to be asked, I suppose all of my life I have been used to having to act like a lad that I never questioned what I would be like now had I had the choice to act feminine “I like the life of a female, no bounds and plenty more perks” I flirted, that got his attention I felt a thrill of having this power. To make men silent by simply uttering words, it gave me a buzz.  
“Oh aye, and what might those perks be?” he leant over so he was more than halfway across the table in between us.  
“Well, you find men fall over their feet to do anything for you. For example” I turned to a young lad behind the bar and winked at him within seconds he headed straight to us and plonked down two fresh bottles of rum “You find a simple wink can have the strongest men under your control” his mouth hung open like a gold fish and if I had wanted him to, he would have done almost anything I had asked. Taking a swig from my bottle I raised it to his “To control and freedom aye Edward”  
“Control and freedom”

A few hours and a few drinks for the worst we wound up on the beach around a bonfire, the waves crashed against the sand and apart from the crackle of the fire there was silence.  
“How did the sea get you Mary?” Edward looks at me and although I felt in control earlier I feel that control almost slipping, his gaze affects me in a way I've never felt before.  
“My brother died at a young age. All I can remember is my mother cutting my hair short and dressing me in his clothes, I took his job so that my mother and I could keep the house. So when they confused me for a lad and enrolled me to work on the ships I suppose I never looked back once. The freedom of sailing gave me all the opportunities I never thought I would get” he looks back shocked, I suppose he assumed I had ran away and disguised myself as a lad to get onto the ships. That's the only down side of being a woman, the superstitious men who wont have you on their ships when in reality the only bad luck I bring is to the ship I'm hunting.  
“Wow, didn't that put you off the sea? Being forced to work upon it?”  
“No, without that I would have never seen the workings of a ship. In that sense I'm thankful to my mother for all those years ago”  
“What about you Kenway, how did you become a captain?” I've heard stories but want to know how he'll portray his life of piracy  
“I suppose greed in a sense, I thought what I had wasn't good enough. I wanted more, I wanted endless riches and to make a name for myself. I guess I got that, I just lost so much to get here” now its my turn to be shocked, the great Edward Kenway captain of The Jackdaw sounds almost like a broken man “But that's nothing rum can't fix” he swigs on his bottle until its empty and starts on the last one, offering it to me I accept and we sit there two friends who have lost so much to be here.

Completely inebriated no one thinks to stoke the fire and within a few minutes it has reduced to embers “damn it, how are we gonna keep warm now” I curse at the flickering ashes  
“I have a good idea” retorts Edward, by now he's completely pissed and I'm not far behind him  
“Aye and what's that then Kenway” that rush of power comes over me and I know that if he tries anything I won't stop him, not unless I want him to that is.  
“Well, I thought we might be able to share some body heat” he attempts a wink but due to the copious amounts of alcohol he's consumed it turns out to be more of a blink, saving him the effort I cover the small distance between us I put my lips next to his ear and whisper  
“And how do you propose we do that Captain” I hear him swallow and know that I've got him right under my control. I start slowing sucking on his ear lobe until a feral growl rips out of his throat, I then gently position myself so I'm hovering over him, my legs either side. Trailing the kisses down his neck I remove every item of clothing I come across until I'm left with just his shorts, slowly untying them I notice his hands bunch in the sand. I stop to look up and notice an animal look in his eyes, with one swift movement I remove my lower clothing and lower myself onto him. Immediately he hands shoot to my hips gripping them tighter I take this as a sign and slowly start to rise and fall on him, his hands move from my hips removing my corset and blouse as quickly as he can freeing my breasts. I start going quicker the look on his face telling me I have him right where I want him, I feel him getting close and a few seconds later his face confirms it. Hiding his face in my shoulder I feel him nibbling me trying to regain some control so I whisper “Edward” his response comes in the form of him crying my name as we climax together. We fall back onto the sand in a tangled mess and stay that way for a while until we role over and sleep.

I wake to find Edward wrapped around me from behind and I'm grateful that I'm the first to wake, slowly I free myself from his grip and dress glad no one saw us. I wonder whether to leave a note or just leave him here to wake and have the night as a blur, in the end I opt just to leave him and make my way to the docks where my ship is waiting for me

oOoOoOoOoOo

July 15th 1720  
Every day it seems either a woman leave a cell for the gallows or a child leaves in the arms of the guards, I feel huge and it fills me with dread that it could be me soon. Anne sits by our community hole as we've nicknamed it, she's smaller than me probably by a couple of months we tell each other every twinge that we feel or every time we've been ill. I count myself lucky in the sense that after the first few months my sickness stopped, sadly the same can't be said for Anne luckily for us this means a couple of guards pass her extra food every so often she always shares it with me even though I tell her not to. The news of Rackham's execution made it around the prison quickly and it affected Anne more than she would like to admit. Luckily for us the nights guards come into the cell block to relieve the guards, night is the best time because the guards that do work just sit and either gamble or sleep. Although tonight seems different there are only 4 guards when usually there are 8 alone sat in our section, I make Anne aware and she agrees its rather odd. That's when I spot him, at first I don't know who it is just a man in the shadows until he runs to the guards with their backs to him and thrusts to swords through their chests. Edward is quickly joined by Ah Tabai, a quick search of the bodies and they produce a set of keys. Within minutes the doors to our cells are opened its only then I see how bad Kenway looks, his skin is covered in sunburn and blisters not to mention the dried patch of blood on his shirt. He helps Anne up and Ah Tabai comes to my side, but Anne is weaker from her illness and the weight of her on Edwards skin proves too much. The assassin is one swift movement shifts from my side and picks her up in his arms, leaving me to walk with Kenway.  
As we leave the prison block he instructs us to stick to the shadows to prevent detection and to wait if necessary, I kept as low as I could although in my condition that was easier said than done. Eventually after what felt like ages we reached the beach where a rowing boat was waiting in the waves. Ah Tabai rows us out to sea and we drift for a while until a brig is in our sights, a signal from us and they sail by picking us up and heads for Tulum.

oOoOoOoOoOo

August 1st 1720  
I was woken before the sun had risen by Anne writhing in agony, panic washed over me this was way too early! Anne's wails had already woken everyone but my shouts were the reason they ran to our hut, the look on everyone’s faces confirmed what I had originally thought so I gripped my friend and tried to help her the best I could.  
After a long labour Anne gave birth to a son he was so small and still that he looked like he was just sleeping, it broke my heart to see her sobbing nothing anyone said could console her. After a while of sitting there she looks drained.  
“Does he have a name?” I'm scared that maybe its too soon to ask, but maybe burying him will help.  
“I suppose I never thought of a name for him, I guess if it had gone well I would have called him Jack” I loop my arms round her.  
“How about we find a place for him? Where do you think he would like it best?” she looks out to the ocean and I get what she means immediately “I'll ask Ah Tabai if he'll take us out to sea shall I?” she nods and tears up again, I leave her to cry for a bit and go to find the Assassin.  
When I do finally find him he's talking to Edward, I pick up on their conversation before I reach them.  
“I'm just saying that I have a lot of unused rooms in the manor, maybe they should stay with me and have full access to the doctor on the Island” Edward originally mentioned us going to Great Inagua with him but Ah Tabai thought the journey would be too long with us all being so weak, now a comfortable bed sounds like the best thing out there “What's your thoughts Mary?” I'm surprised he cares what I think.  
“I think a change of scenery would do Anne some good, go somewhere that memories can't haunt her” Ah Tabai nods in encouragement.  
“I'll sort you out passage to Inagua and wish you well, you know where we are should you ever need us”

oOoOoOoOoOo

August 2nd 1720  
We set sail at dawn just me, Anne and Edward. Anne sits in the captains cabin not talking to anyone I respect her wishes and give her some space, so I find myself standing at the front of the ship staring out to sea. The wind feels nice its the same wind I always feel but its so much better on a ship, I thought I was by myself until I hear Edward clear his throat.  
“I'm surprised you aren't at the helm Kenway” I smirk turning my attention back to the waves.  
“Aye, I was going to until I saw you stood here alone” the statement shocks me but not as much as his next line does “So Rackham fathered Anne's child but where’s your lover?” I fumble around for an answer and almost tell him the truth, but somehow I think back to how in the court his eyes were for Anne only and realise that he can't have remembered.  
“Some drunk, never seen him since” Anne knows, one particularly bad night in prison I let everything out, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone and that if I wanted anyone to know that it would come directly from me. I don't know how we would be if he knew that in 2 or less months he would be a father. The answer must have been satisfactory because he doesn't bring it up again.

After roughly 12 hours of sailing we reach the island, although I love the sea the waves played havoc with my balance and I've never been so happy to see dry land. Although when I'm off the ship I'm amazed at how the Island has changed, what used to be a group of drunken pirates is now a small town with people walking between shops and taverns. The crew head to the beach and its good to think some things never change.  
“This way” Edward starts walking up the road through the middle of the town as we follow I realise the Island really has expanded, torches light the way but its not the dark that would make me lost its all the stores with different items for sale. We turn left off the main street and through a quieter road lined by houses, towards the end of the road stands a stone arch I remember helping Edward capture the Island. The Manor looks rejuvenated as well, the walls have been painted and the gardens tidier. I don't tell Kenway, it would only make his head bigger. He leads us through the doors and shows us to two rooms down stairs.  
“I thought it would be easier for you both if you were on the ground floor” yet again he surprises me with how much he has thought this through, stairs feel like my enemy now I'm not as agile as I was and Anne moves much slower since she gave birth.

oOoOoOoOoOo

August 21st 1720  
The rooms in the manor get so warm that I find myself going outside and walking to find shade and a breeze. Most of the time I head away from the town I can't deal with that many people around me, pregnancy has made me cranky and I find myself wanting to hit people over the smallest of incidents. I get odd looks from people living here, I guess a heavily pregnant woman wearing a large blouse and shorts isn't a day to day sight for them.  
Today I decided to sit on the far beach on the island the sea is warm but not hot, it clears the sweat from my skin so I sit in the shallow waves for a while. I make sure I head back before dark I would hate to be shouted at again, anyone would have thought I was defenceless the way Kenway had sent a party out to search for me.  
The baby has become much more active since being here I guess he likes the food, its weird I used to tell Anne everything now I barely see her unless she passes me to get to the tavern. At first the movements feel unnatural and foreign, but maybe I've softened in my age I now regularly find myself talking to him, telling what I can see and what he will soon see. I keep having the same dream every night, a blonde haired, blue eyed baby sits in my arms the spitting image of his father I go to hand him to Edward but he turns and leaves with Anne. It was this dream that made me realise there was no hiding it from him, I had to tell him, I just hadn't had the courage to do so yet.

I stay on the beach for about an hour before heading back and before I reach town I can hear Anne before I see her, she's drunk again and shouting all sorts. I hurry as much as I can and get there in time to see Edward and another man carrying Anne up towards the house.  
“Ah here she is, my best friend Mary” slurs Anne “Fat good she's been, barely seen her” I know its the drink talking but it still hurts, I always say that people say what they mean when they don't know the consequences.  
“Come on Anne lets get you back and get you lying down” Edward tries to bargain with her but its no use  
“Why, what have I said wrong now?” he rolls his eyes and tries to walk further with here but she wriggles free “You don't know what she's like” whatever that means  
“Come on this isn't you, this is the rum talking” he attempts to regain her arm but she holds them closer to herself and steps back  
“Well you don't do you, I mean she's having your child and hasn't even told you yet. Jesus I don't know if she was ever gonna tell you!” Shit! The look he gives me when he realises what she has said sends both chill and fear through me, I look down looking for an answer but come up with nothing, turning on my heal I waddle as quickly as I can to the manor grateful that I can't hear anyone following me. I reach my room and shut the doors, what has just happened hasn't fully settled in.  
After a while I move from the doors and sit on the bed in the room, the events finally settling in, not long after the tears start to fall.

After the sun has set I hear footsteps entering the manor, listening closer I can tell that there is more than one. Someone stands just outside my door, their shadow shrinks as they move away and run up the stairs. I roll over and try to ignore the crashing sounds from upstairs, this is what I had initially feared.

oOoOoOoOoOo

August 24th 1720  
The past few days have been terrible, I haven't dared to leave my room and Edward has continued to smash up anything he can reach. Luckily enough the windows are rather large and if the wind is right they let the breeze into my room. But I have decided that today I will leave my room, whether I see him or not.  
I stand by my doors for ages talking myself into what I'll say if I see him, I needn't have worried because when I get into the hall way I’m the only one there. I head straight out the manor and into the streets not daring to look up at the rooms on the top floor, I turn right at the end of the road into the jungles and straight to the beach.  
Half way through the jungle it starts raining complimenting how I'm feeling right about now, however the rain is such a welcome break from how hot its been recently that I start smiling to myself about how ridiculous this whole situation that I’ve caused is.  
The beach is empty as usual, so I pick a spot under some palms and stretch out.  
“What do you reckon to this mess I've caused aye?” I've started calling him William after my supposed father, although whether that's his name will have to wait. I feel like its a boy he's stubborn, can't sit still for long and a pain in my side all traits he shares with his father. I struggle to sleep most nights because as soon as I get comfortable he decides that he would like to turn over, I'm so tired that the patch of sand I'm lying on feels comfortable, so much so that I feel myself drifting off.

William stirring is the only reason I wake, slowly sitting up I realise how late it must be. I quickly waddle back to the town in search of some food. I wish I had found food instead near to the edge of the jungle something hungry leaps at me from the trees. I curl up as small as I can and hope to god its quick or that someone finds me. I don't have to wait long until I hear something else crashing through the shrubs, another panther no doubt. I clutch my stomach hoping to reduce any damage caused, that's when I feel a spray of warm liquid hit me followed by a pained yowl. The attack stops although I stay down just in case, when I do look up I'm surprised to see Anne stood over the carcass of the beast her sword covered in blood.  
“Jesus Mary what were you thinking?” the severity of what could have happened sets in and I start to feel weak. Now close to fainting Anne grabs me and shouts hoping that someone can hear her. Luckily for us two men that I recognise as crew from one of the ships rush to our aid and help us back to the Manor. My wounds aren't that bad but you wouldn't be able to tell that from the amount of blood that covers my clothes. God knows what it must have looked like to people in the streets; me covered in bloody slashes, clutching at my bump, being half dragged half helped to the manor whilst Anne follows behind a bloody sword in her hand.  
As soon as reach the manor I'm put on my bed and the doctor is called, the last thing I remember is the doors to my room opening and that's when I blacked out.

oOoOoOoOoOo

August 25th 1720  
Yet again I'm awoken by William “You couldn't have waited till the the morning could you?” I mutter and roll over, however the voice that responds means that sleep is not an option  
“That's exactly what I was planning” I freeze up unsure, I sit up slowly but as quickly as my arms can lift me, the damage to my arms now hidden due to them being covered in bandages “So, where do we start?” he's sat in a chair next to my bed a serious yet hurt look masks his face “How about why you didn't tell me?”  
“I suppose I remembered you had a wife! Or had you forgot that?” its harsh I know but its true.  
“You obviously chose to forget it, or this wouldn't have happened” motioning towards myself “Forget it, I can't be done with this”  
“I suppose like you forgot this happened in the first place” this is getting us nowhere but I don't want to back down, I try to get off the bed but wriggling across the bed is near impossible when you're angry and heavily pregnant! But I get off eventually and start to waddle out the manor. Foot steps follow me but he doesn't say anything. “I have nothing more to say Edward, just leave me alone and forget this ever happened! I won't bother you with this” I point to my bump and he looks like I've slapped him round the face, but thankfully he stops following me.

The harbour master looks shocked that I need a ship to get off the island, yet he still finds me passage off the island with a trade ship. Its as we are leaving that I spot him heading to the tavern, he catches me watching him, its only when we are out to sea that he breaks eye contact.

oOoOoOoOoOo

13th September 1720  
I'm back in Tulum and have been for over a week, when I returned I spotted a familiar face ashore. Adewale the jackdaws quarter master stands waiting for me.  
“He best not have sent you Ade!” I shout to him  
“Why would I have?” this confuses me further “I have left my days of a quarter master behind me, Ah Tabai extended the offer to myself as well as to Edward. I suppose the words meant something to me”

However since returning I have realised how dangerous this Island is, the Templars know our location thanks to Edwards betrayal all those years ago. Now almost twice every month rogue crews set about trying to attack us, I feel useless every time just hiding out of sight and hoping they don't find me. Today is no different, me hidden amongst shrubs whilst everyone else is stuck in battle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

30th September 1720  
It's nearly unbearable now, all I do is sit around waiting for the day William decides to make his appearance. Its been over a month since I've seen Edward, although he has been to the island I have made sure to miss him every time. Anne came to see me one of the visits, she pleaded with me to come back with her and I almost accepted but only because I was relatively more comfortable there.

oOoOoOoOoOo

12th October 1720  
I sat on my own unable to put up with anyone today when the pains started, I thought people over exaggerated how much it hurt but that's where I was wrong. I'm grateful for the fact that when I shout that people come running immediately and I'm taken straight to our healer on the island.  
The rest feels like a blur of shouting and agony, its not till the next day after the sun has risen that she is finally born. His eyes stare out of a beautiful dark haired baby girl, they are so curious flitting left and right with every movement. I can't help but watch her she's the most precious thing I have ever seen, already more important to me than my own life.

oOoOoOoOoOo

17th October 1720  
As I suspected some one had been watching me because 4 days after she was born, he turned up. As usual I managed to avoid him for most of the day I sat hidden watching my daughters every move and that's how he found me. Sat in the shade I first hear the foot steps but dismiss them as anyone until they stop behind me, her eyes flit over my shoulders no doubt studying his face.  
“Would you have told me?” I hear him crouch down to get a better look at his daughter  
“No, I suppose I knew you would find out” I scoop her up and stand facing him  
“Do they have a name?” his informants didn't know much then  
“She is called Charlotte” as if on cue she lets out a wail and I try desperately to calm her, walking away from him to our hut “shush darling” I try rocking her but it doesn't work, I curse inwardly wondering why now she couldn't be calmed.  
“Let me try” I swirl to find him stood in the door, not wanting to raise my voice I hand her over making sure he's holding her right. It looks like her brow furrows surveying this stranger who is now captivated by her, he looks awkward but some how also a natural “You know she'd be safer back on Inagua” the whole time he never looks away from her  
“Aye I suppose she would be, but she is much too young to travel!” I know that she needs to be inside especially coming up to winter, Edward's manor has everything she needs and the shore is protected by the bay “She can travel home in a month” that's when he looks away from her. I realised I called his Manor home and it was for a few months, apart from my ship its the longest I've ever settled. With a curt nod he stares down at his daughter and plants a kiss on her forehead, he hands her to me and walks out leaving me confused.


	2. Chapter 2

17th November 1720

As promised Edward waited a month and then came back for us, the sails of the jackdaw are visible for a while before the ship reaches the docks. Charlotte has been asleep all morning and I hope that she stays that way for the journey, god only knows what a one month old is like on a ship. I gave all my weapons back to Ah Tabai hoping that I would reclaim them in a few years, he insisted I keep my hidden blade. That and Charlotte is all I have when I stand near the harbour waiting for the crew to dock, the gang plank reaches out from the ship and he walks off it making a beeline straight to where I stand. However when he realises how fast he's walking he almost stops, I feel a pang of guilt for him so cover the rest of the ground between us

“Kenway” I nod obviously stuck for words he answers with a simple nod “What's the matter, cat got ya tongue?”

“I suppose I don't know what to say because the whole way here I feared you might have changed your mind” what?

“Well its not about what I want any more” looking down at Charlotte asleep in my arms “Its about what she needs” I look back up to see his eyes planted firmly on his daughter “You wanna hold her?” his gaze lifts and he looks like a broken man, I never thought for one minute it would affect him like this.

“Aye, I can't believe how fast she's grown!” I hand over my daughter and start walking to the ship “Mary” he calls after me, I turn to find him routed to the spot “Its one thing to hold her, but I don't feel comfortable walking at the same time” I know exactly what he means, I walk over to him and shift her so she lies flat on his chest

“Put one hand on the lower part of her back and the other where ever you feel fits best” he swaps his hands around one cradling her head “now try walking” we both head to the ship

“I can't believe how much hair she has” running his fingers through it, little things I'm so used to already.

When we reach the ship he hands her over to me and goes to the helm, cradling a now awake Charlotte I go at sit at the back of the ship. I notice Edward isn't actually captaining the ship instead he's acting as a quarter master, clearly so he can leave his post if he wants to. The ship sets out to sea and I give Charlotte a running commentary on what the crew will be doing she gurgles away to herself until she lets a out sharp squeal, I chuckle at it its a sound I always hear but Edward rushes over his face covered with panic

“Edward she's OK, if anything is wrong I'll shout okay?” he hesitates but stand as if to leave

“I thought I might sit with her?” he crouches down “We could go sit in the captains cabin if you'd prefer” I was going to ask if I could, she'll be hungry in an hours time

 

We head down to his cabin and I'm surprised to see 2 arm chairs in there, his desk and everything else has been pushed back to the far wall. I sit in one chair and lie Charlotte on my chest whilst Kenway sits opposite me.

“Were you really not gonna tell me?” I thought I heard his voice falter if it did he regained his composure quickly

“It wasn't a matter of not wanting to, at first I never thought I would get the chance. I should have died in that prison and you would have to, then there was the fact I didn't know if you even remembered that anything happened in the first place!” a smile crosses his face which confuses the hell outta me.

“There is one particular morning I remember waking and being covered by just a blanket, all on my own on a beach with bottles and a fire as the only things left from the night before” this makes me smile “I'm guessing that Charlotte is the outcome of that night before? Am I right?”

“Aye, my persuasive powers meant the rum was flowing freely. I think we may have had too much and the rest as we say is history” as if on queue Charlotte starts moaning “If you don't mind Kenway I'm gonna need some privacy” he gets up to leave stopping just before the door

“It's not like I haven't apparently seen it before” he smirks but grants me privacy

 

When Charlotte is fed and sorted she lets out a small yawn, looking around I notice nothing I could put her in. Both of the chairs in the office have solid arms so I pull them together and make a makeshift crib, inside I place my jacket and then lay my daughter onto it. I sit for about 20 minutes just watching her sleeping, I could sit for hours watching her tiny chest rise and fall. There's a knock at the door so I somehow tear myself away from her to open it, Edward stands there as if when he left he stayed right outside.

“We're done now you can come back in” I shut the door behind him “Although the smallest person in the room has taken up both of the chairs” he goes over to Charlotte, the same look of awe crosses his face “I find myself watching her all the time”

“I'm glad I didn't get to miss everything, why wouldn't you stay at Inagua? Surely you felt more comfortable giving birth there?” he pinches the bridge of his nose “I'd even found a doctor who specialised in child birth to come to the Island for you!” I can't believe he did that for me!

“I was angry, the way you looked at me when you find out you were gonna be a father scared me” he looks shocked and starts playing with his hands “I know I was wrong to not tell you straight away, but they way you smashed your room at the manor was what made me leave!” I go over to him and place a hand on his shoulder “I truly am sorry Edward”

“If I'd have known Mary, I” he pauses for a while “I'd have looked after you both” he takes my other hand a plants a kiss on it then pulls me into a hug, it feels odd but I embrace him anyway. If this is going to work neither of us can afford to be hostile “That night Anne bought you in, I was coming to talk to you. To see you lying there so fragile and bandaged scared me. When I reached for your hand on the bed, she kicked me as if to tell me to sort myself out. I sat there talking to her for ages, that's why I panicked when you woke I thought it had been my fault” I smile at the thought of Charlotte waking me up trying to get her parents to talk, its a nice thought but its only that a thought.

“Aye she liked to wriggle, I always thought I was having a boy because she shared so many of your traits” it makes me laugh how I used to call her William.

“She looks like you though” We stand two parents staring down on the most precious thing we have ever seen “She definitely has your hair”

“Aye, but she has your eyes. Not that I needed to but when she was born and she looked at me I knew she was yours straight away” I hear him chuckle lightly

“Like my eyes do ya then? Is that how I charmed you”

“No, I prefer my daughters to yours and anyhow I don't think your eyes did much of the work that night to be honest”

“I Truly wish you had said something sooner Mary, or at least told me what had happened. I would like to have thought we would have tried to make it work” I look gone out

“On the destructive path you were set on, I fear it would have thrown us further apart” Charlotte kicks her legs out mid-dream which softens my anger “I suppose I should thank you for that night though, without you I wouldn't have the most important person in my life right now” I kneel next to the chair and stroke her hair, I want to do nothing more than just hold her somehow I refrain.

 

She stays asleep for the rest of the journey until the call for land goes up, startled she lets out a wail. I try to soothe her but its no good, Kenway looks worried which makes me laugh.

“You want to try?” I don't give him a choice so I lie her on his chest like I did earlier, her screams calm to a murmur “I'm going to look outside” without giving him a chance to complain I leave the cabin and watch the shore get closer.

It feels almost good to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

31st December 1720

Everyone is at the beach or the tavern celebrating the end of the year, whilst I sit in my room watching Charlotte dream and remembering back to last year. Edward wanted to stay but I told him its not worth two of us sitting around twiddling our thumbs whilst she sleeps. So I now swap between watching Charlotte or the candles that light my room.

When we reached the manor instead of the room I had previously stayed in Edward took us upstairs to one of the bigger rooms, at the end of my bed stood a crib. He later admitted to going to Havana to get what Charlotte had needed, the woman had sold him some massive pink monstrosity so he has taken a blade to the frills until a simple wooden crib had been left. The very same woman had also sold him numerous baby clothes and other such necessities for a baby.

My room is next to his and every night when Charlotte lets out the smallest cry he's there before I can get out of bed, he offers me help every time until he realises that's one thing he can't do for her.

 

I'm tempted to sleep myself until I hear a light tabber on the door “Come in” I whisper and make my way over to the door, Edward stands there bottle of rum in hand yet completely sober.

“I thought we could celebrate the new year together? Just the two, well the three of us I suppose. As an attempt to make up for last year” I step aside allowing him to walk into my room

“Aye I suppose we could, although you can do the drinking for all of us” he puts the bottle of the floor and that's where it stays for the rest of the night, I sit on my bed and he fetches one of the seats and drags it next to me.

“What was it like last year? I know you said rum was involved, but was I at least talking to you?”

“Aye we were talking, we talked at the tavern about James and how I came to be a captain. Then we moved to the beach and talked over all sorts, from Nassau to a ship wreck you had dived at the day before. That's when the fire died and you made some comment about being cold and how we should warm up, I suppose I tried to push you to see how far you would go. I could have made you strip and walk through the streets wearing only a bandanna that night, when it was over we fell asleep. I woke the next morning to you wrapped around me, I didn't leave a note because I didn't want to cheapen what had happened. I waited for a few weeks to see if you would come to me to talk about what happened or if you had even remembered, a few weeks later I realised that I was pregnant and the day after that me and Anne were caught” its weird to think how quickly its all gone, the prison still haunts me but that happened five months ago “Does that answer all your questions?”

“Were you definitely gonna tell me?” I think back to when I decided to tell him, back to Anne and realise I haven't seen her around

“Aye, the day Anne told you I was on my way to. I had sat on the beach for ages thinking of how to tell you, when I had the words I started on my way back. Only to find you sorting Anne out and obviously you remember everything else” he looks over to the crib and sighs

“You say I gave you a look the day I found out, what did it look like?” I shudder at the thought,

“You looked like I had betrayed you and stabbed you in the process, there was both pain and anger there. I remember wanting to get away from there and just hiding, I have never felt so evil in all my life”

“I think what hurt me most was you leaving, that along with what you said to me before you left and always hiding from me when I came to Tulum” I chuckle to myself

“If you had looked hard enough you probably would have found me, I wasn't exactly easy to conceal” I sigh “I only hid because I couldn't take any more rows, she would always punish me for raising my voice” I smile at down at my hands and pick up the courage to ask him “I always thought you liked Anne, when we were in court your eyes never left her. I think that was another reason I never told you, I didn't want you to feel obliged to stay with me”

“My eyes were only on Anne because I knew you could handle anything that was thrown at you, where as Anne as rough as she is would need help” I can't be sure if what he's saying Is true but one thing I know is I'm going to need to sleep if I am sorting Charlotte out tomorrow.

“Sorry to cut this short Edward but I need some sleep if I'm going to look after Charlotte tomorrow” he goes to get up but lingers before he's left the bed

“Can I stay and watch her while you sleep?”

“I don't see why not, just don't wake her and if you need me just wake me OK?” he gets up and pulls my covers around me

“Aye, good night Mary” he sits on the base of my bed watching our daughter dream, I watch him for a while but slowly my eyes droop and I fall into a deep sleep. Dreams of Edward fill most of my sleep. Some where we are talking about Charlotte others where he's talking about us as if we are a couple.

 

I wake up before Charlotte does in the morning, opening my eyes I find Edward asleep on the pillow next to me his fingers not far from where my hand just was. Slowly getting up to not disturb either of them I go to wash my face and find some breakfast, by the time I reach my room Charlotte is just stirring.

“Good morning darling” I scoop her up and take her over to the window trying to occupy her for a bit, its no good and after a few minutes she starts crying for food.

“Morning” Edward groggily sits up and realises where he is

“Sorry she's just hungry that's all, I was gonna wake you or find another room”

“It's OK I don't mind” he takes his jacket off and droops it over my shoulder, I raise my eyebrow as if to question why he's done that “I thought we could talk some more and I could spend more time with her, obviously she needs her mother for some things so I thought during that time we could pick up from where we left off last night?”

“Sure, just gimme a minute” I unbutton my top making sure I'm covered up completely and start feeding Charlotte, its not a bad idea using a jacket to cover myself I normally find a completely secluded spot and sit alone “What did we end on last night?”

“I suppose you were saying about Anne, I want to make it clear that had you come to me and said what had happened my eyes would have been only for you” I'm not so sure the rum has remained untouched from last night “I don't know if I've ever told you this, sober or drunk but you've got to be one of the bravest women I know. To top it all off you were going to raise a child on your own, with no money or support”

“Aye believe it or not that was one of your chat up lines that night, I don't suppose I would have been completely alone but then again I don't know what the assassins would be like as a baby sitter” I check on Charlotte to find that she has dozed back off, I redress myself and shift her round so she's flat on my chest “You said that I forgot you had a wife, can I just say that I never meant to affect that relationship in anyway at all” 

“I've said for a long time that it's been over, I write to her and never get any response. If you ask Ade he'll back me up” he scratches his wrist and at first it seems to be a normal thing to do until he pulls his sleeve back, there on a patch of what use to be empty skin is a newly tattooed C

“When did you have that done?” I motion to his wrist

“A day before I came to get you both, I have all sorts already I thought it's time to have something of true meaning with me at all times. You don't like it?” I walk round to him to inspect it more.

“It's nice, I'm just annoyed you got it done first” I joke, I had almost as many tattoos as he did until this one . The wrist I was holding loosens from my grip as he strokes my face, not sure where this is going I step back but he just stands and joins me. He plants a kiss on my forehead and lingers there for a while before turning and walking out the room. I put Charlotte in her crib knowing she'll be safe there and go after him

“What was that for?” I jog to catch up with him when he abruptly stops, grabbing both sides of my face me kisses me slow at first but getting deeper and deeper.

“Jaysus, its too much” he staggers back and puts both hands on his head “Can't you see I love you damn it!”


	4. Chapter 4

 “I do remember some of that night, I remember you both coming to sit with me and then Anne left to sit with Rackham, I didn't know how to start talking to you I mean you were Mary for god sake. Normally you came dressed as James, that's why I asked after him. You sat there proud and beautiful with all the men around you under control, I started drinking more to attempt to loosen up” its so weird to hear it from another perspective but he's remembered correctly so far “you kept getting that lad to bring you drinks so I thought that's who you were interested in. I remember you saying you were going to the beach after the walk there the rest is a blur” I look at him stunned

“If you were so interested why didn't you tell me! It's not like you couldn't have come to see me!” I'm almost shouting now, so much of this could have been prevented

“I suppose we both struggled finding the right words, when you said in the court you were pregnant I cursed the bastard that had done it, especially when you told me it had been some drunk that you didn't know!” I remember that now, I had panicked so much when he had asked

“I remember you asking me that I got so scared that I'd tell ya and you would have stormed off, although it makes sense that you thought everything at the manor through for us” he smiles and embraces me in a hug “I can't say I love you Edward, but I can't say there's nothing there or our daughter wouldn't be lying in my room right now!” he kisses me on the top of my head and leads me back through to where I left her, we both sit next to each other on my bed and he puts his arms around me and together we watch our daughter.

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

January 10th 1721

I Wake up to find Edward staring at me, he does it ever since I moved into his room with him. Not in that way, its more he runs into my room every time Charlotte cries or he sits there watching her and falls asleep so I saved him the hassle. I said we could give things a go and see how they work out, I didn't lie when I said feelings are there and they are growing fonder each day. I find myself watch both of them now not just Charlotte, he sings shanties to her and she'll gurgle back in her own way. Every time she has a whimper he sorts it, we she needs feeding he sits with me waiting to get her back. Its surprised me how much this man has changed.

I listen out for Charlotte but she's fast off, I roll over hoping to get an extra few minutes sleep. Edward shuffles so that he's lying behind me one arm around my waist its usually how we fall asleep nowadays

“I love you” he whispers into my hair, he doesn't expect me to say it back yet and I'm thankful he's not pushing me on it. In a way I love when he tells me it, maybe I do love him. I play around with the words in my head, until Charlotte I can honestly say I've never loved anyone so how do I know this isn't love.

“I love you too” its so weird how the words just flow off the tip of my tongue, like I'm meant to say them. Edwards pulls me closer and we sleep like this till Charlotte deems it breakfast time.

Walking around the manor I have a strange urge to go out but there's no way I'm going unarmed, I grab my blade and a pistol leaving a note on the pillow next to Edward and set out towards my beach. Charlotte sits in my arms babbling away to herself.

“You've been here before” I whisper to her “But I thought you might like to see it this time”

 

The water is as warm as always so I wander out until its just up to my hips, She kicks her feet out and I'm glad she loves the sea as much as I do. I point out at the little fish in the water and watch her follow them, I move closer to the shore so I can really let her splash around.

As I suspected its not long until we are joined

“Thank you for leaving a note this time” he jokes, I thought he would appreciate it.

“I thought she should see the beach where we made all of our decisions” I hand her to him and she continues to thrash her hands about in the waves

“What exactly did you decide on this beach then?” I remember all the times I came here, how I lost track of time

“Well first of all she was going to be called William, that was because the whole time I thought she was going to be a boy. Then we wondered whether to tell you and how, she came up with a great speech I'll have you know. Then the last time I came here I decided I needed some space it was when I wondered if I should stay or not, after I had decided to stay I went in search of food and that's when on the way back I got attacked” his breath hitches, I never knew how bad it was until I had removed my bandages and saw the angry red scars that decorated my arms “Thank god Anne heard me screaming or it could have been a lot worse” I can't believe how stupid I was that day I could have lost everything all because I was too stubborn to talk to him.

“I remember that too well! I had heard people coming into the Manor and just assumed Anne had bought people back to continue drinking with, I opened your doors to found you passed out and the bed covered in blood” he brings Charlotte closer to him “That's when I sat with you, she nudged me and I spoke to her for ages. I told her stories of you, of how we met and you told me your secret on top of the windmill!” he smiles at me and I can't believe he remembered that, although its not something you would forget quickly “When you woke up and accused me of forgetting about Caroline I suppose I flipped, although I don't know why. I guess I was more angry at myself, scared I had made you do something you didn't want to do” I kiss him on the cheek to hopefully reassure him.

“Kenway do you not know me well enough by now that if I don't want to do something, I won't?” its weird hearing him talk about Caroline, I wonder whether to ask him “Will you write to Caroline again?”

“I suppose I should really, maybe one day I'll get a reply” its a weird feeling, I don't want him to but I also don't want to be the reason he doesn't

“Will you tell her about Charlotte?” he looks down at his daughter and his brow furrows

“I suppose in time I will, but I don't think I can start a letter with Dear Caroline I have a daughter out here with a woman I love, hope your doing just grand. Sorry you never saw any of my riches” he laughs and I'm glad he finds it funny but when our situation is said like that it adds a horrible slant to it all.

“I think we should start heading back” I stand up and brush the sand off me, I put my hands out to take Charlotte so he can get up. I clutch her close to my chest, what I hoped to have been a nice day has turned rather sour.

 

When we are home I get Charlotte ready for a nap, on the way back I made the decision in my head that tonight I would show Edward I truly loved him. I go to the drawers in his room and grab one of his larger shirts, it barely covers me but it'll do.

I go to the doors of my old room and shout him “Edward” he comes rushing up the stairs obviously thinking it has something to do with Charlotte until he sees me stood in the doorway, I saunter in and crawl onto the bed. His footsteps confirm that he's followed me, crawling onto the bed after me he hovers just close enough so that our noses touch

“Yes Mary, can I be of assistance?” with a cheeky wink he has my shirt off swiftly followed by his own

“I can definitely think of one thing you could do” I trail my finger down his chest until I reach the band on his shorts and with my one finger undo the top button, his breath hitches so I continue until we are both completely naked “Unless you don't want this?” I smirk up at him he responds in a deep kiss which leaves me breathless

“I want you more than anything else in the world”  


	5. Chapter 5

We lie in a tangled sweaty mess, neither of us wanting to move.

“I wonder what we would have been like, if you had stayed on that beach with me in the first place” he traces over my shoulder gently “I wish you had” planting a kiss on my forehead he stands and starts to dress

“And where exactly do you think your going?”

“If I'm correct the result of that mysterious night shall be awake rather soon and she'll most likely cry out for us” Edward has surprised me by how amazing he is with her, they sit there babbling away between them both. He picks up random shells he find and watches in amazement as she grips them and then chucks them away, sometimes if I nap I'll wake to find them lying in the gardens him telling her his adventures whilst she tries desperately to roll over. Apart from feeds he never leaves her, even then he sits in the room. Although these thoughts fill me with happiness another thought drifts in as if to disturb them, just like before we've had a mad night without thinking of the consequences and now within the year we might have another child. Don't get me wrong I love Charlotte but another baby whilst she's so young could be too much. Shit!

 

March 13th 1721

The rest of January and February passed by in a blur, I panicked at every little sign that could mean I was pregnant. Edward didn't seem to question why I was distant which I'm grateful for, he always made sure that before bed he would tuck me up with a kiss on my cheek and told me he loved me. I was never really sick with Charlotte but I was sick before this stage, so I dismissed all of the thoughts from my mind.

I walk around the manor looking for both of them, my mind had been so clogged that I had practically shut myself away. I find them in their favourite spot under the large tree outside, the past few days Edward has taken pillows out with him leaving me wondering why until I spot Charlotte propped up by about five.

“Trying to get her to sit up, she can manage it for a little while and that's where the pillows come in” he shows me proudly, Charlotte follows up with a demonstration she starts out slightly wobbly but sits upright for about four seconds until she flops forward showing that the pillows are indeed doing their jobs. Edward sits her back against the supportive pillows behind her and plonks a little wooden toy down for her, one of his crew members has been whittling her little toys out of driftwood. An old chest that Edward had dug up holds them in her room, he spoils us both rotten which makes me feel like the worse person in the world for locking him out. I go over to him and snuggle my head into his shoulder, the familiar scent of him is comforting to me.

“It's good to have you back” he whispers, following it up by kissing the top of my head and pulling me into him for a hug “We've missed you” I watch my little family and can't believe how selfish I was, granted Charlotte would have only been young but she wouldn't have missed out one little bit and Edward would have had everything he missed out with Charlotte.

“I'm glad to be back”

 

April 10th 1721

We fall back into our regular routines although now Charlotte is six months she isn't as dependant on me, Edward loves this and takes her round the Island when I'm busy. I wake most days to find vibrant bouquets of hibiscus and frangipanis on the table next to our bed, it means they've been exploring. It's my birthday although Edward doesn't know this, he remembers I once mentioned April so he keeps bothering me to tell him. Today is no different Edward sits next to me on our bed with Charlotte, identical sets of eyes watch me their expressions are the same as well.

“I've decided that since its your birthday soon and you won't tell us when, every day we will celebrate it one way or another and today Charlotte would like to go swimming” the past few weeks we keep going back to the far beach, I can't ignore the call of the ocean, I hate being stuck on land. We tried taking Charlotte out on the ship but before we left the harbour she threw a massive screaming match and wouldn't stop crying until she was back on solid land, Edward offered to let me go out with his crew for a bit but I knew he didn't really want me to so I didn't. So for now swimming in the sea is my release, she is and always will be my mistress and I feel I've been away from her for ages.

 

We reach the beach and as usual Edward stands in the shallows and allows me to swim out as far as I can. I know he misses it too, the Jackdaw sits retired in the bay and I catch him watching it from time to time. I wouldn't change Charlotte for the world but I hope in time she loves the sea as much as her parents do. I swim back to the shore where Edward sits, he puts his arm out and I join him on the sand

“I've been thinking” he kisses my forehead before continuing “I'm gonna write to Caroline one last time, I need to know what's happening” we've talked about this a few times, it always ends up with him saying he doesn't want to “I'll wait a year and if she doesn't contact me back I'll take it as she has left me once and for all” and that’s how the letter came about.

 

I sat with him that night whilst Charlotte slept, he stared at the paper for hours before writing anything. When he was finished he handed it to me

 

_Dear Caroline,_

_I'm writing to you for what feels like the hundredth time, yet much has changed since I last wrote. I have a permanent residence on an island that I now own, I retired my ship although she is not fully out of service. I also write to you to tell you that I have a daughter, she truly is perfect. I remember once hoping it would be you I would have children with, but also understand that my leaving to the West Indies is what caused our split. It is because of her that I write to you to tell you that I won't be returning to Bristol and that this is a good bye letter. I understand this leaves you in quite a predicament and fully support whatever story you tell people._

_Goodbye,_

_Edward_

 

“You're going to tell her about Charlotte?” I look gone out, I remember a few months ago he was too worried to tell anyone he was a father and now he's telling his wife all about her, although he hasn't told her about me and for that I'm glad

“Aye, to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew, I wrote and told my mother I had a daughter the day she was born. Did you know that I wasn't back here when I heard you had given birth?” I’m so shocked he told his mother that I can't answer“I was anchored at one of the sand dunes nearby Tulum, my informant just took a while getting to me” I can imagine some poor bloke having to sail to him knowing only that I had given birth “I also told my mother about you, that I hoped Caroline would spin some story about my untimely death and that I hoped we might marry” I get up and walk away from him “What’s up? I can't be that bad of a husband surely?”

“Edward there's something I haven't told you” I lead him out of the study and into the hall way where we can sit together “I was married before, it wasn't for long about two weeks actually. We were both young and believed we loved each other, he was naïve and very confident about himself. We were sailing with a crew, I was James back then to everyone else but him. The ship we were sailing on was attacked, he thought he could take on the crew of the other ship on his own almost. The last I saw of him he was surrounded by about five men, I tried to reach him but he was stabbed through the chest and thrown over board” he watches me thoughtfully whilst holding my hand with both of his “I thought I loved him, although since having Charlotte I know that I have never really known love before” I stroke his face “So know that if I don't seem all that excited about marrying you, that it has nothing to do with you or with your wife, its just that I've had a bad experience” he caresses my face back

“Does that mean you'll marry me”

“Aye, that means I'll marry ya”  


	6. Chapter 6

April 13th 1721

I sit next to Charlotte's crib watching her stir, I can't believe it was six months ago that she was born. I lift her up and sort her out for the day, I fancied walking to town with her for a bit so get ready to go out. I left Edward asleep in our bed with a small note that just simply read 'love you'

Although its early plenty of people are awake and setting up shop, a familiar figure walks out of one of the houses. Anne stops as soon as she spots me, she looks unsure whether to continue to where she was going or to stop and talk to me. In the end I make the first move and walk straight to her.

"How are you Anne?" she looks nervous although she needn't be

"I've been better but I've also been a damn sight worse" she looks around as if looking for a reason to leave, I realise it must be Charlotte "How is she?"

"She's good" I feel like I'm talking to a complete stranger when in truth she is one of my dearest friends "I've missed you" Charlotte lets out an aggravated squeal and I realise that one of the tears now flowing down my cheek must have hit her, its not long till Anne is crying as well. We stand in an odd hug both crying, Charlotte fidgets to remind us that she's here

"I missed you too! But after everything that happened... I suppose it hurt to see you pregnant when I had lost everything" She wipes the errant tears from her eyes so she can get a better view of my daughter "She looks like you"

"She does, would you like to?" I motion to Charlotte offering her to Anne "I always hoped you would be a part of her life" I don't know how far to go, should I tell her everything or hold back and hope not to hurt her "I never thought I could do it alone, I always thought it would have been … us four" she looks hurt but also as if she understands, I really thought if we hadn't have been captured that me and Anne would have done our best to raise our children. After she lost Jack I still thought it would be me, her and my child. I somehow still hope she would consider seeing me more "I'm sorry I wasn't there"

"There's nothing to be sorry about! It hurt me to see you pregnant, but I didn't want you to see that. Every time I went out to the tavern was because I was originally coming to talk to you! The pain of losing him was too much for me to be around others, I suppose without drinking so much I wouldn't be working there now" I had heard she was working there, but I never wanted to bring Charlotte to there and even if I went on my own I suppose I never knew what to say "I don't know if Edward told you any of that?" he had, I think back to one of our days sat at the beach he'd told me how Anne had stopped living in the manor after I left. She had wanted to go to Nassau, I don't think she grasped how bad that whole situation was. She now owned a house in the main street, Edward had charged her nothing and gained her a job at the tavern promising her ownership when the current landlord left.

"Aye, he told me everything. You came to see me at Tulum, I wanted to come back in a sense. I wanted to help you and selfishly I suppose I needed you to help me. Without Edward I honestly don't think I could have coped" I pass Charlotte over and Anne's arms immediately envelope her, perfectly supporting my daughter like she was meant to be a mother "Your the third person she hasn't cried at when they hold her! I'm guessing that means she likes you" Anne shifts her so that she sits almost on her hip.

"I'm sorry I've missed you growing up Charlotte" she's greeted by a wide smile from my daughter "But I promise I won't miss any more, I mean it" Anne rests her cheek on my daughters head and smiles fondly at me "How has Edward taken to it all?"

"Amazingly" we start walking to the docks together, Anne walks so naturally whilst holding Charlotte "I don't believe its the same man. I just can't believe he could have missed everything!" although I love seeing my daughter and her father together I always feel a wave of guilt.

Now sat outside the Tavern Anne cradles a sleeping Charlotte in her arms "You know my greatest fear" she turns to me "I always worried that Jack wasn't his only child!" I don't know why but an uneasy feeling settles over me "I have nightmares, one of them being a woman. It was before we set sail, she came up to me in the Tavern asking about Jack. She wasn't far from giving birth, I suppose I thought nothing of it until I told her he was passed out in my room. She practically ran away from me then, I guess I realise that could well have been his child god knows he slept with enough whores before meeting me, probably whilst he was with me to" I think back to when I came across Edward on a table with some whore, after Nassau fell the party as he called it then moved to here. I'd set out to find where Thatch had left to only to come across what can only be described as madness, He wasn't the worse of the lot but he definitely wasn't innocent either. Looking for a change of subject I decide to get everything sombre out of the way

"I have nightmares too, mostly woman screaming. I swear when I wake up I can still smell that prison! Still feel the cold of that floor!" nothing Edward can do or say stops them. Sometimes I get as far as standing at the gallows, waking only when I've dropped "I'm sorry you're going through them on your own" I take her hand in an attempt to comfort her, I can't imagine being in that hell on my own "I think you were the only reason I made it that far, so many times I would have given up if I couldn't have told you what went through my mind. I know I wasn't but I hope you know that I'm here for you! Any time you need me. I owe you my life on more than one occasion" she squeezes my hand back and I'm grateful to have my friend back

"I saved your life? it was you who saved me by bringing me here" her eyes cloud up but she swallows back the tears "I hope with time I'll go back there"

"We will, we both have demons there and we can fight them together! It scares me to think that women are still being held there. Their children being ripped from their arms! Maybe someone should do something about it" I stare down at Charlotte "She hasn't quite gained her sea legs yet, but when she does I think we should show her Tulum!"

We continue as if nothing bad ever happened between us eventually she leaves us to start her shift, I take a slow potter back to the manor. Edward leans on the archway smiling at us both, I return his smile but something Anne says sticks in the back of my mind  _wasn't his only child_ , if I had Charlotte after just one night, how many more sets of his eyes stare at their mothers?


	7. Hell Hath No Fury

May 1st 1721

I've seen Anne every day since we started talking, its as if no time has passed. Our running joke starts with Anne shouting “Ahoy Captain” as to which I shout back “Quartermaster. What's our present course?” we can't keep the façade up for long and it always ends in us laughing uncontrollably, sometimes I bring Charlotte with me and then sometimes Edward watches her. We told Edward of plans to destroy the prison that haunts us, he listened and humoured our plans or so I had thought.

That was until the Frigate turned up, Edward led me and Anne to the docks early in the morning. The Reynaldo’s Spanish flag still flapped in the wind, its decorative design looked battered but still grand.

“It's yours” he looked rather chuffed with himself, Arms folded over his chest rather proudly

“You've got me a ship?” Anne looks as baffled as I do

“Aye, a frigate to be precise. My Crew fetched it last night” compared to my old schooner its a beast of a ship, apart from a small bit of damage on its starboard side its in immaculate condition “You said you wanted to sail again, I wanted a man of war for you. Told my crew that they were to get the biggest they could”

“Aye she's a beauty, Reynaldo is a Terrible name for a ship though” I climb on deck its so grand that even the rails have exquisite detail, its one of the prettiest ships I have ever seen. That's how I decide her name “I'm gonna rename her The Charlotte” I can't wait to show my daughter her ship.

 

It takes a month till I'm happy with how the ship looks, she could strike fear into any man’s heart. She's been painted so that she is all black with her detail in blood red, as an ode to Anne I had the mermaid figurehead whittled to resemble her. To match the fear of the ship the sails were died a deep red, instead of the 24 cannons that it originally held its now up to its maximum of 46.

After The Charlotte is full upgraded to my standards me, Anne and Edward sit down to make a plan. There is enough people to make up a crew and a half so before we sail to Kingston we need to go to Tulum for some more crew members, Me and Anne decided that our crew will be made up of as many women that Ah Tabai can spare. We felt the women we would be saving would feel safer, Edward wants to come with us taking the Jackdaw but before I agree I want to find someone I feel safe enough watching Charlotte.

 

We do find someone to watch Charlotte but that doesn't stop me worrying, I drill her with every question I can think of before I'm remotely happy to leave her without us.

 

June 13 th 1721

The day we set sail I cry more than I have ever cried before, as we sail away I want to do nothing more than dive of the back of my ship. Nothing anyone says can console me, one of the crew takes the wheel until I can't see Inagua any more. Anne puts her hand on my shoulder which upsets me, if I felt like this leaving my daughter behind for a week, what will it feel like for her going to the two places where she lost everything. Edward pulls along side us to see if I'm okay, I lie and plaster a false smile on.

We reach Tulum and go ashore when Edward reaches me, he envelopes me in a hug but the sadness is still there. All my attention goes to Anne as we walk between a line of huts identical to the one we shared, the talk with Ah Tabai doesn't take long. Our Crew is assembled and somehow its all females with sailing experience or enough knowledge, I sort out handing them the clothes me and Anne sorted.

After explaining our plans we go to the hut where we lived, before we even reach it Anne breaks down and I'm left holding her like I did that day feeling completely useless.

“Lets get the ones that did this to us” I whisper into her hair “Lets make them pay” her crying slows so I move to just holding her hand.

When we reach the ship our crew have changed and look truly menacing, Hell hath no fury like a woman.

I go to my cabin to get ready as well. I paint my eyes black and my lips a darker shade of red, even I have to admit I look scary.

Edwards look from the Jackdaw confirm it, its the same look he gave me when I told him I was a woman. I took a leaf from Blackbeard's book for theatrics, all of the crew were told to wear 1 red token and darken their make up.

The crew start singing although its quite low, it sounds haunting to me, I can only hope it reaches the land. I recognize the song and join in with my crew

_The King and his Men_   
_Stole the Queen from her bed_   
_And bound her in her bones_   
_The Seas be ours and by the Powers_   
_Where we will, we'll roam_   
  
_Yo, Ho, all hands_   
_Hoist The Colours high_   
_Heave, Ho, Thieves and Beggers_   
_Never shall we Die!_   
  
_Yo, Ho, all together_   
_Hoist The Colours high_   
_Heave, Ho, Thieves and Beggars_   
_Never shall we Die!_   
  
_Some men have died_   
_And some are alive_   
_Others sail on the sea_   
_With keys to the cage_   
_And the Devil to pay_   
_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_   
  
_The bell has been raised_   
_From it's watery grave_   
_Hear it's sepruchal tone_   
_A call to all_   
_Pay head the squall_   
_Turn your sail towards home!_   
  
_Yo, Ho, all together_   
_Hoist The Colours high_   
_Heave, Ho, Thieves and Beggars_   
_Never shall we Die!_

Although we shall not die, the same cannot be said for any guards I come across. I hope to unleash a hell on those who put me through one, the call for land goes up so I signal to Edward to hold back.

 

We go ashore and slice down the first 2 guards stood closest to the beach, we spread out taking down guards as we go as if slicing at ghosts. I feel confident until a big bastard swings his axe at me, I manage to dodge at the last second. Our dance continues for a while before he catches me with the back of his hand, I didn't realise how out of touch I was. I turn to face him just in time to see his forehead open, I swing round to see Edward sheathing his pistol. With a nod I run into the prison and deal with the guards there, I'm grateful that my crew is made up purely of assassins, without them this could have been a lot harder. I let out the signal for Edward's crew to finish the rest of the prison and help the woman to my ship, Anne comes up to me holding an infant in one arm and holding his weak mother up with the other arm. I remember the conditions being appalling but staring at them now, I realise I didn't bring hell because hell was always here.

When we have all of the women on board Edward shouts of the orders to destroy the prison, cannonballs fly through the walls leaving only rubble and dust, it floats up like a ghost as if the lives that place stole are finally free. I reach for Anne's hand and we sail off, knowing that we have prevented an incurable pain for someone, but knowing that there are other hells out there no different to where we were kept.

 

We sail back side by side glad that went as well as it did, almost too well! That's when I spot them, two hunters heading directly towards us. Shit! They must have seen the smoke billowing from the prison. Edward peels off so I'm left shouting after him, I follow him shouting my crew to be ready for a fight.

The fight is closely matched but I take down the first one and prepare to finish the second one off with Edward when I see him dive from the deck into the sea, followed by an almighty explosion ripping through the Jackdaw. Panic ensues as I scream for Edward scanning the water but finding nothing, thank god my crew knew what they were doing as the carcass of the second hunter gets ripped to shreds. As soon as I see it go down I dive into the water, I spot him almost immediately and swim as hard as I can. Dragging Edward to the surface takes its toll on me so by the time I reach it I'm so tired, with my last ounce of energy I scream to Anne. Two of my newly appointed crew swim out and drag us on-board, struggling to regain my breath I hover near Edward.

“Edward” I muster a whisper but no more, the same two that saved us from the water start to pump on Edward's chest until he coughs and brings up water.

Tears slip down my cheeks when I crawl over to him

“Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you love” he strokes my tears away, I hide my face in his chest and stay that way for the rest of the journey until we reach Inagua.  


	8. Chapter 8

August 14th 1721

It took a while for Edward to get over losing the Jackdaw, in the end it was only Charlotte that could pull him from his sorrows. Most of my time had gone to co-ordinating where the women we had saved would live, Anne gave up her house and came to live in the guest house sat in the gardens of the manor. Together we had made sure each woman had their own room and everything they would need for their children, the doctor that had originally come to help with Charlotte's birth had his hands full. Businesses thrived which helped word spread, trade picked up and soon we were expanding the town. Edward never left the manor whilst this was happening, he was happy to sit watching our daughter clutching on to furniture in an attempt to walk. I was glad Edward was watching her because now without supervision she would crawl out of your sight quicker than you could realise, when I returned one night I was surprised not to say Edward chasing her around the hallway instead I found him watching her sleep in her cot. I looped my arm round his waist and joined him

“I'd like more you know” he returned my hug “I missed so much of what you went through with Charlotte, I think when she's a little bit older she would appreciate a sibling” I remember him telling me he was an only one, although I had a brother I know what its like to be alone.

“Aye, I'd have more. How many were you thinking?” he smiles down at me

“I'd say enough to crew a ship” he's joking or at least I hope he's joking, his emotions don't betray him until he starts to laugh “You should have seen your face” he kisses my forehead

“Oh really, how do you know you don't have enough kids to crew a ship already” Shit! Oh fuck. His face contorts through different emotions

“What?!” he looks hurt but angry

“Well don't act like I was your first, god knows how many times I've caught you in predicaments with women throughout the years” I really need to learn when to shut up

“Mary I can count the women I've slept with on one hand, it seems you have a twisted image of me” wait what?

“Come off it I've walked in countless times where women have been inebriated and passed out next to you”

“Aye but we've both been dressed and asleep, most of the women I bring back is to prevent men that you think I'm like taking advantage of them. Do you really think so low of me?”

“I've never thought you were low, we're pirates its an occupational hazard. You can really count them on one hand”

“Aye three fingers to be precise. Caroline, a lass called Emily and you. I know Emily's never had a child because she lived in Nassau I saw her for almost a year after we'd spent the night together. Caroline you already know and then there's you” I feel terrible, thinking back they were always clothed but I just assumed that meant... well god knows where I got the idea from.

“Edward I'm so sorry I... I guess after Charlotte I feared it could have happened! I never thought you were low” I realise this is the first argument we've had since being together, it feels awkward so I leave and go to our room. Its not long till I hear him closing Charlotte's door and joining me

“I love you Mary, I have never loved anyone as I have loved you! Do you remember when I told you I was married, it wasn't till Nassau fell that I slept with another woman. Emily escaped the island on my ship, maybe it was how vulnerable she looked that drew me to her but after that night I realised it didn't mean anything to me. She lived here for about a year like I said she never had a child, in fact she met the man she married here and left with him. Then that night with you was the first time that means anything to me, I may not be able to remember it but without it I wouldn't have Charlotte and I wouldn't have you now” he wraps me in a hug and we lie back together, I don't know what to say but luckily he fills the silence “How about we get started on our crew”

“I'll have you know now that whilst I'm okay with having more children, it hurt enough having one so how about we limit it to say five”

“Aye captain Read, five sounds perfect”

“I'll have you know its captain Kenway” he smiles and I'm glad we sorted that subject out, it feels like a major weight off my shoulders.

 

August 21st 1721

Although Edward played it off like it hadn't affected him it was obvious that something was, luckily for me the day I decided to breach the subject was the day Charlotte took 3 unaided steps. She had been building up to it but the finished product brought smiles to our faces, its as if everything previous to this had been forgotten. I took Edwards hand willing him to look at me, the smile he have me was dazzling the look of hurt had left his features. Embracing me in his arms we watched as Charlotte pulled her self up again and began studying us, we had planned to go to the beach with Charlotte today but after this we seem to forget all of our plans.

It must have been exhausting walking for the first time because after an hour of standing and falling Charlotte lets out the biggest yawn I've ever seen, Edward stands and takes our daughter to her room. I almost don't follow at first but realise this might be my only window to talk to him. I find him where I knew I would, standing next to her crib staring down at her.

“She looks more like you every day” He pulls her blanket over her and turns to me, its true since her hair has grown past her chin her face resembles mine more and more.

“Maybe our next one will look more like their father?” a smile brushes over his lips but it doesn't stick “You know I'm truly sorry for what I said”

“Aye, I'm not angry at you, I'm more angry at myself that I made myself look like a right bastard” I flinch at his words and go over to him, holding him in my arms

“You are anything but, I wouldn't have begrudged you sleeping with anyone else. There were times even I had to admit when I saw a beautiful woman, my other self had to pretend to want to be in those situations. The amount of whores I had to pay to keep my cover, I bet everyone thought I paid for cheap meaningless sex when in fact most of the time I left out the window after the door was locked” now its his time to look sad, like I told him before woman are an occupational hazard of being a pirate and I had to keep up appearances.

That night we sit and talk, our first argument is all but forgotten about. We talk about the town, how we'll need a tutor for Charlotte when she's older and how lucky we are there will be children similar age to her on the island. The woman we rescued from the prison have regained most of their health and have really helped the improvements on the island, I can only repay them by giving them and their children the best futures to offer. We make plans for our secret beach, ideas of a hut that we can go to for our own time. We talk about when we'll get married, about who will be there and how small the whole thing should be. Edward eventually persuades me that I should wear a dress, the only way he can stop my arguments is by trailing kisses down my neck and after we've talked about everything we can think of, I make love to my future husband.

 

October 13 th 1721

“Happy birthday baby girl” I whisper to a fast asleep Charlotte making sure I don't wake her, I can remember exactly what I was doing this time last year and I think back to how bad the pain was, although it doesn't seem so bad now that she's here. Although it was her birthday we both had a present for Edward, when he woke up that was. After feeding and dressing Charlotte, the tell tale noises that Edward were audible, the floorboard on his side of the bed creaked when he got in and out of bed. The sound of him jogging down the stairs was my cue to move, I'd packed us lunch and him some breakfast.

“About time” I grabbed his hand and led him out of the manor, handing him Charlotte so he had chance to tell her happy birthday I continued dragging him till we reached the jungle, I stopped us in the entrance and handed him two pistols “I've got some food in my bag so in case something would like to join us on our picnic I think we should both be armed” tucking them into his belt he indicated that he had his blade on as well. With that we set off to our beach.

 

Thankfully the pistols and blades remained unused, reaching the beach a small gun boat sat in the shallows. I waded out to it and climbed in beckoning Edward to do the same, he passed me Charlotte and joined us both on board.

“What's all this then?” it was only a gun boat and the cannons were long gone, but it's how I had been getting Charlotte accustomed to ships in my spare days.

“Charlotte wanted her own ship that she could be captain of, I thought this was rather apt and who better to crew it for her” luckily gun boats were easy to manage, so much so that if the crew didn't need to use the guns, they could usually be sailed my a single man. I took the small boat out into the slightly choppier waves and showed off how much she loved the sea, although if we wanted to go anywhere with her now we would need a less Inconspicuous ship then The Charlotte.

 

We spent all day fishing and floating in our little boat, it was perfect in every way. Just before the sun went down we headed back, as we reached the town one of the man in charge of a stall came and handed us a letter. Edward ripped it open scanning for its sender, I had expected it to be Caroline, daring not to ask I waited till he was finished.

“Its not from her” as if he could read my mind “It's from Ah Tabai, Roberts is dead” I realised that this meant if one of the Assassin's killed him Torres and the Templars would be after them, and thanks to Edward's betrayal all those years ago they knew exactly where they were living.

“Edward we have to get them out of Tulum, if the Templars attack they stand no chance” I realise I should have thought about this a while ago “They could come here, we lived in huts amongst trees not much different to the ones here on the island” he studied my face looking at me as if I was mad “You owe them Edward, and I owe them my life. The least we could do is give them somewhere to rebuild, the safety of the Island would be better than before” I know his mind was made up when I reminded him it was Ah Tabai that saved us from that prison but he visibly perks up realising how much safer Charlotte would be with trained Assassins keeping an eye on the place.

“Aye we'll sort out getting to Tulum and transporting everyone here” he goes to make plans with the Harbour master whilst I go and seek out Anne.

 

I find her behind the bar at the Tavern, luckily its quiet tonight “Anne I have a favour to ask of you” nodding to a young girl behind the bar she leads me to a table and sits me down “Edward and I believe the Assassins could be in danger, Tulum isn't safe any more. As long as Ah Tabai agrees they are going to relocate to here, Edward's going to set out soon and if I get my way I'll be going to”

“I see where you're going Mary, I wish I were strong enough to go back again but last time broke me, I don't think I can help you this time” she went to stand but I grabbed for her hand

“I wasn't asking you to come with us, I wondered if you wouldn't mind watching Charlotte” she sat back down with me and let me finish what I was going to say “I left her once and it killed me not knowing how she was, but I trust you more than anyone else and know she would be safest if you were watching her” tears started to form in her eyes yet she smiled obviously touched that I regarded her highly enough with my child.

“Of course I'll watch her, it would honestly be my honour” I'd seen Anne looking after some of the younger children that we had saved and it broke my heart to see how naturally she looked with a child.

 

October 20th 1721

Reaching Tulum I was glad to see they hadn't been attacked yet, Ah Tabai sent word to the assassin bureaus of where they had moved to. With the help of everyone on the island everything was swiftly packed and on board The Charlotte, as soon as everyone was on board the sails were opened and we were off.

 

It was about half an hour into the journey when I spotted the other ship following at a distance, I made Edward and the rest of the crew aware of them. I realised how if we had set off a day later no one would have been saved, I also recognise that The Charlotte wasn't the most inconspicuous ship to have used today. In the captains cabin I grabbed my weapons and my spyglass.

Back on deck I used the spyglass to scan the faces of our pursuers. I didn't recognise any of them until my gaze reached the helm, the recognisable armour of  El Tiburón glinted in the sun. I realised eventually we would have to engage this ship, we couldn't risk showing them where we living. Slowing the ship to half sail the crew manned the cannons whilst the assassins engaged their blades, I realise if El Tiburón is on the ship there is a possibility that Torres is as well.

 

It doesn't take long for them to be at our side, cannons firing around us we leaped to the other ship. For me its a short fight, after killing my opponent I stalked the deck killing Templars before they realised I was there. I realised almost too late that I hadn't seen Edward since swapping ships, when I found him the scene playing out in front of me was the exact carbon copy of the fight I had had with the guard outside the prison. As Edward hit the deck I bought my pistols up and focused on the arm bringing the axe down, the lock of shock on his face when the bullet tore through his wrist meant that his eyes met mine. As a repayment for Edward saving my life again that night, I held up the second pistol and wiped it off his face permanently.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 After a search of the ship I had to regrettably inform everyone that Torres wasn't on board, we tore anything worth it off the ship and then sent it to the sea bed. Making sure there were no more ships following us took a while, eventually when we were happy that no ships had witnessed what had happened we sailed the rest of the way home.

“What are ya thinking?” Edward rests next to me

“As soon as I saw his armour I thought we had a chance at Torres, he knows we took that island from Du Casse. I'm scared we've just woken a sleeping giant” I stare back out to the sea, I always worried they may come after us. Killing El Tiburón means that Torres won't attack straight away but we can't risk him attacking us, We have to attack him “You know as well as I do that we have to go to him, we can't risk him coming to us”

“I've thought exactly the same, have been since Charlotte was born. I was thinking I would go with Adé, he's been keeping an eye on him for a while” taking my hand I realise he wants to ask me something that I won't like “I want you to stay with Charlotte” I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself saying what I would really like to “He won't go without a fight, I would be worrying about you and no doubt you would be worrying about me”

“That's not the whole truth is it?” I raise my eyebrow at him and catch him smirk

“I'm worried that the Templars weren't lying when they said they have eyes and ears everywhere, I'm worried that we'll bring the attack to them but some of them will still come to us. If we leave you at home trying to act as natural as possible we could have the element of surprise on our side, you know the island better than anyone else since it changed so who better to protect it just in case” he has a fair point, a lot has changed since Torres last had the chance to visit.

“Aye that plan'll work, I can't fight them off on my own though. Leave me 6 assassin's and I'll be fine”

“Six! Not bloody likely, I know your capable but we don't know their numbers so the lowest I want to leave is twenty at least”

“My idea was to disguise them as civilians, get them slow acting poison darts. Our guests will think they are scouting the island without being noticed, maybe blame the heat on why they are feeling dizzy and then slowly one by one they'll drop like flies” I try and think of weaknesses that the island has “maybe we could have a few in the trees close to our beach, the mosquitoes in the jungle will mean they won't question the needle. The only issue I can't solve yet is the secret passage under the house, unless. How do your old crew fancy having a bonfire?”

“I don't see how throwing a party and drunken pirates can protect a secret entrance that leads directly to out home, I know you haven't drunk for a while but it can incapacitate the best of men sometime”

“Its not a party its a cover up, have them look as if they are drunk and useless. Then have some of the women who crewed my ship for me there, they'll think its a party and ignore them to get to that entrance. Its the best disguised ambush” we pass a sand dune that I recognise “We'll be back at the island soon, we can plan better using the map in the office”

 

When we reach the island Anne is stood at the docks pointing us out to Charlotte. I never thought I would become a mother, never thought I would get to settle down and at this rate I don't think I will be able to for a while.

“She's been waiting for her mummy” I doubt she has, she looks as if Anne could take her home and live there forever. Having her in my arms help me feel that bit calmer in the face of the madness that could be upon us soon “Did everything go okay?”

“We managed to get them all out of Tulum in time, on the way back we were attacked. We won but we don't think that will stop them coming after us again” Edward catches up to us after helping dock the ship “Anne we have some plans to make, could you come up to the manor with us” she nods and we all head off, the crew and assassins following us so they know the plan.

 

When we reach the study I grab the map of the island rolling it out so it covers the desk.

“Here is our most vulnerable part” I point to our beach “They could leave their ship out of sight and walk straight into town as if they were traders, between here and here” I point to the entrance and the exit to the jungle “The plants in there are not far off those is Tulum, if you use the trees and bushes to your advantage they won't know what’s hit them. Then we have the cave under the manor” I point it out on the map “Unless they use a boat and go straight to the mouth of the cave, they'll have to walk over the beach. If the crew are sat around the usual bonfire spot they will have to walk right past you lot, if you look drunk and if we disguise some of the females you could ambush them before they even realise what's happening. Anne if you could work at the tavern as if it were a normal day, I'll leave you with whatever weapons you need and some crew as customers in case they just attack as soon as they are off the ship. I'll stay here in case they get through the cave or just one break away and gets to the house. I ask for one man with good eye and a straight shot, If you sit in one of the rooms upstairs with enough shots and rifles to take them out as soon as they come through the arch” I look over to Edward “The plan will work”

“You're right, its just what if they decide to sit in the bay and shoot from the ship. There is no way you can fight them when they are using cannons, especially if I have the Charlotte. What about that tactic?” all eyes fall on me again, I rack my brain to try and come up with an idea that could work.

“We could get a large gun ship like we did for Nassau, dress it up as a trade ship. If and only if that happened we could attack them back. Although I doubt they will, they probably want to reclaim the island back for themselves”

“It is a fine plan, all of our resources are yours to use” I nod as a thanks to Ah Tabai, out the corner of my eye I spot that Edward still isn't comfortable with my plan and is trying to pick faults.

“I'll show you to where we thought you might set up camp, Anne why don't you go open up the tavern and make it half price drinks for the crew” she nods as if understanding my plan

 

I lead Ah Tabai and the assassins to the jungle and show them where we thought they might rebuild their huts “As you can see its not far off what you are used to, you have permission to do with it what you want and if you need anything that we can get you just let us know” with a nod they move into the trees until they are out of my line of vision.

Slowly I head back to the manor, to where I know Edward will try and put off leaving. It's so weird how it started out as his plan until he saw the holes and flaws in it all. Of course there is still the possibility that they leave to kill Torres and they never get the chance to attack Inagua, but I highly doubt it.

 

As I guessed Charlotte is in bed and Edward sits waiting for me, raising my eyebrow I dare him to tell me I won't be able to stay safe.

“If you won't let me stay here to keep you safe, I won't leave till the beginning of next year. That's my only offer” its his turn to raise an eyebrow now.

“I suppose that'll be fine, need to have our traditional new years eve don't we” with a wink I leave him and head upstairs, his foot steps telling me I won't be on my own for long.

 


	10. Chapter 10

December 2nd 1721

All of November my eye was on the horizon, always checking there wasn't a ship that I recognised. To keep myself occupied I spend my days either training or helping the assassins build their houses amongst the trees, Edward prepared his crew and ship meaning we hardly saw each other. Most of the time I would meet up with Anne and go over the books, each day seemed to bring a new ship and with it a crew. Being cautious the assassins didn't wear their robes so they blended easier, it made me feel that much safer.

I started training with older techniques, some days I would use throwing knives where as others I tried a bow and arrow. It was good being back with the assassins, it meant I had partners to train with who weren't afraid of holding back. I learnt all about the plants on the island, which ones were poisonous and which were edible. On one of my treks though the jungle I came across a lake, I noted where it was so I could mark it on the map back at the manor. It wasn't until I was about to leave when I spotted a shadow out the corner of my eye, a lone panther stalks along the tree line. Pulling the bow from my back, I unsheathe an arrow and aim it straight at its heart. Its a perfect shot and a clean kill, quite happy with myself I run over to where its carcass lies. I grab one of the front paws and try dragging it, this could take a while. When I finally reach the assassins its almost taken 45 minutes, I bring it over to their camp fire and present it to Ah Tabai.

“As a thanks, for saving me from that jail” I realise I never really had the chance, in a way it seemed quite ruse how I upped and left to move to Inagua. He responds with a nod and I take that as a chance to leave.

 

I spend the next few days just killing time, either hunting or training. Not as a hobby, more as a way to keep my mind off more pressing matters. Me and Edward don't talk about what could happen, how Charlotte could be in danger if it all goes wrong. He spends every minute he has with her and it scares me to think that maybe he doesn't know if he'll come back or not.

 

December 25th 1721

When Christmas comes along I realise it will be the first time me and Edward can't make excuses to busy ourselves, we spend the morning in each others arms just waiting for Charlotte to wake up. When she does wake we go through to her together, as usual Edward spoils her. He's had yet another bed made for her, a small doll, plenty of dresses and her first pair of shoes. I'm surprised when he hands me a gift, I open the box to find two brand new gleaming pistols and a set of stunning throwing knives. On the handle of the knives the letters E and C are carved, its the same on the pistols.

“It's so you know who you are fighting for and so you know I'm always there with you” I realise that his words confirm my doubts “I also had this done, now I know its not a present for you but I like it” he lifts his sleeve where his C tattoo sits and next to it is and Identical & M “The two most important females in my life” he plants a kiss on my forehead and I realise what I got him is terrible in comparison

“I love it, I suppose I know need a C & E on my arm do I” I go though to the other room, leaving Edward completely confused. I return with a square object covered with an old curtain “It seems rubbish now I've seen what you got us” he pulls at the fabric to reveal the bird cage underneath, inside sits a young Jackdaw “I sent a request for a Jackdaw a while back and it wasn't until the other month that someone offered to sell me one, I've heard that once tame they can be amazing birds. I'm just sorry it came after you lost your Jackdaw”

“I quite like the idea of training them, its a beautiful present thank you Mary. I suppose the Jackdaw shall fly once more, this time just literally”

We spend the rest of our Christmas on our beach, cooking fish over the fire and forgetting about every little worry we have.

 

December 31st 1721

Anne offered to have Charlotte for us tonight, I suppose she remembered me telling her the nigh before the new year was my favourite. Me an Edward always went to our beach when we wanted to be alone. We were at the furthest point down the beach lying in the shallow waves, although our clothes were away from us on the sand.

“Do you think Charlotte would mind sharing her birthday with a sibling?” I smirk up to Edward.

“I don't think she would mind too much, maybe you should remind me how that night went?” I trails nibbles down my throat and I instantly recognise where this is going, again.

“Well I think I was here” I climb on top of him straddling him as I had that night “You were here” I help him sit up underneath me “One hand was here” I lead his left hand to my waist “And the other was here” and his right hand to my left breast “Then I think it kind of went like this” I slowly rise and fall on him, the grin he wears covers his face and reaches his eyes.

“Maybe we should change it up a bit then” before I realise what this could mean, he somehow stands keeping himself inside me at all times and kind of waddles us to a bowed palm tree. My back reacts with the bark, instead of it being a pain the pleasure makes it a kind of ecstasy. I grip on to him clawing his shoulders to try and regain some control, its no use and before long I'm moaning what I can only guess as loudly into his ear “That sounds like you are enjoying yourself” he jokes “But that's not all I have” he removes himself leaving me rather confused, he spins me around and bends me over the trunk, he taps my right knee so I lift it. When he enters me again, its different almost raw. I claw at the tree, screaming as he takes me from behind. When he releases in me we cry out in unison, I reach backwards as far as I can to try and kiss him.

We go back into the waves to clean ourselves off, I take a guess at the time being midnight and realise that if I'm right later today Edward will set sail to try and find Torres.

“I love you Edward” I realise if he doesn't wake me later that this could be the last time I ever get to tell him that.

“I love you too Mary” I've never been so scared in my whole life.

 

January 1st 1722

Luckily Edward did wake me so I now stand at the dock with Charlotte in my arms waving Edward off, as a joke he had bought me a dress. Even though I never wear them I had to admit this one was beautiful, to shock him I had wore it to say goodbye. Even as he was sailing off I could imagine the smirk on his face, I stand exactly where I am for a good few minutes after the two ships have disappeared from view.

I walk back through town making sure everyone is where they should be in case they literally waited until Edward had left. The women me and Anne saved from the jail are staying in The manor in case they do attack with cannons, that means potentially a lot of nights without sleep.

I check on the beach to make sure the party is fully stocked with weapons, walking back along the main road most of the shop keepers and stall traders have been swapped and in their places stands an assassin in plain clothing. They each nod at me as I pass, I walk under the arch way to my house checking there are no weak points on the house. I nod to the sharp shooter who is sleeping in the side bedroom with the balcony leading onto the view of the town.

Now we wait.

 

January 8th 1722

The day started like all the others, still no sign of attack. I paced the house for a bit, checked on everyone in it. Went to the garden and walked about a bit more, went to the patio and looked out to sea.

“Another day of waiting around” I either wanted to see the sails of The Charlotte or the sails of an enemy ship, having neither meant another day or twiddling thumbs and worrying.

 

It wasn't until early afternoon I spotted the white sails, It couldn't be a trade ship because we had stopped trade for the next couple of months. It had to be them, I ran to the front door and shouted to the closest market stall

“They're here, get ready!” I whispered the second part to myself “Things could get messy”

 

I stayed in the office where I had said I would be, it was odd that although they had reached the docks I couldn't hear any fighting. Feeling impatient I jogged upstairs to where the sharp shooter was.

“What can you see?”

“Half the crew went straight to the tavern, The other half are either looking at the shops or mingling in the town. Miss Bonny has served the gentlemen in the tavern from the extra barrel, so that's half down” he adjusted the gun just as shouts from the town started “I think that's my queue” with that he picked off at least 3 men from the window.

I ran downstairs so I could keep an eye on the door to the cave, shouts rang out on the beach as well. That's when I spotted the group of eight men running to the manor, 3 were picked off quickly but the man had to reload. I grabbed the pistols from my belt and picked off two straight away, in which time the guard had reloaded and picked off a sixth one. I grabbed one of the throwing knives and let it fly, It landed directly between his eyebrows. The eighth one kept coming, he raised his pistol and suddenly stopped when I heard a gunshot. It wasn't till I heard the second one that I realised the first one wasn't him being hit, it was me.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The adrenalin coursing through my body meant I hadn't felt the bullet tear through my side straight away, I'd been shot before but only on my limbs. This was a whole new kind of pain, I hit the floor and the pain screamed through me. I didn't know how severe it was, I kept shouting until I heard someone rush to my side. Only then did I black out.

 

When I came back round I could hear familiar voices around me, I realise that someone must have got me to the assassins healer. My waist feels tight, that must be a bandage because I doubt they would have put me in a corset. Outside I can still hear shouting and shots being fired, my mind races. Is everyone okay? How far did they get? Has anyone I love been lost? Charlotte!

I groggily try and sit up, trying to get someone’s attention. I need to know how my daughter is, I rise slowly from the bed to try and find someone. The pain that shoots through my side means that a pained yelp escapes from my lips, within seconds someone helps me lie back down and panders over me.

“What's happening out there? Who's still fighting?”

“The front beach and town were cleared, seems as if they sent a decoy crew. Their plan was to try and attack from the back beach, five ships turned up each easily holding forty men. They have dwindled but about 20 have a vantage and are keeping us back with pistols and rifles. I have no doubt it'll be over soon, until then stop worrying and rest”

"And Charlotte? tell me they kept her safe? tell me no one got to where she was?" 

“She is fine, still in the house hidden away until we are sure there isn't any of them left. As I hear it some of the women grabbed rifles from the balcony guard when they heard him shout for you. At lot of pent up anger and hatred towards our attackers” a wry smile crosses his face as if imagining women hell bent on making the attackers day shit, don't blame them my anger and hatred is the very reason they came here. I lie back to rest knowing that my daughter is safe, its comforting to think I'm the only one here. That means no one else got injured, at least I hope not.

 

Over the next few hours only three others join me in the doctors tent, two with cuts to their arms the other had only twisted his ankle whilst running to join the fight. I feel extra unlucky having the worst injury out of everyone, I get them to fill me in on what's happening. I found out that our surprise worked perfectly so much so that even when the last man had left for the tent we hadn't lost anyone, the death count on their side however was terrible and most had died without unsheathing their weapons. However that meant that they were smart and the remaining twenty or so men were now sheltering on the beach out of the reach of all of our aims, it was just a matter of waiting them out. I lay back happy with what I had heard, I might as well doesn't sound like I could leave any time soon.

 

More hours pass, the sun sets and torches are lit around the island. I man I recognise that was based at the tavern came to tell me that Anne had gone to the manor to take care of Charlotte and let the women get some rest, no one else had come into the doctors tent and two of the three who had come in earlier had already left. The doctor came back and changed my dressings whilst checking on my wounds, we had planned to stitch the holes in my body that the bullet had left and maybe cauterise the wound to help with healing. My muscles would have to take longer to recover and build up strength but we would plan that after making sure there was nothing left from the bullet inside me.

One of the men who had left the tent earlier came back to tell me what was happening with the remaining Templars, our men lined the tree line that covered the entire back beach meaning they couldn't leave the beach. I found out it was a side of a shack of boat that they were hiding behind, plans were being made to fire burning arrows at it in hope of drawing them from behind it. If that failed eventually we would just charge and use brunt force.

 

I was brought some soup to eat, I guess they didn't want to risk anything. I finished the bowl quickly and asked for updates on how everything was going, since the last update a barrel of tar was making its way to the line of men. They already had torches and arrows but couldn't risk just burning the arrow, apparently one of the men hiding on the beach had peered around to see where we were hidden only to be greeted by a poison dart to the cheek.

 

I waited a bit longer. The doctor came and checked on my wounds and changed the dressing again, this time smearing a lotion over the entrance wound. It stung but wasn't as bad as the bullet, according to him it would cleanse the wound and keep out infection and dirt. I was left to lie around for a bit longer.

What I guessed to be an hour later I heard a collective cheer go up, a young assassin came into the tent to make me aware that the intruders had been defeated and to ask for orders. I told him that the men could take what they wanted from both the ships and the bodies, I also said that the tavern wouldn't be charging tomorrow. I knew it was what everyone out there would want to hear, I wanted to keep them on a high so that morals were up. Happy to hear the news I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

It wasn't until what I can only guess as midday that I woke up, there was a woman hovering around the tent. When she spotted I was awake she shouted to the doctor, my wounds were checked and old bandages removed.

“Mary I'd like to cauterise the wounds before I let you go home, I think it will help you heal. Now if you don't want that I can stitch the wounds instead but like we discussed that would take longer to heal and risk splitting open if you move too quickly. Its up to you”

“I suppose its in my best interest to have the wounds cauterised” he only nods whilst the woman who is acting nurse stokes the fire, I spot the iron rod on the side and wince as I remember its heat all too often.

The burning pain is just as bad as I remember if not worse, I feel so painful from the wound on my stomach that I physically scream when I roll over to have my back sorted. Tears slip down my cheeks as the doctor rubs the same lotion over both new scars.

“You'll need to apply this to both scars, its so the burns don't become infected. I've sorted for you to be taken to your house, I believe you will heal better in your own bed”

 

In the end I found out only 5 of us were injured, me being the most severe. I was glad for that, it was me they came for and it was me that they got. Although the room is warm I shudder with the thought that Charlotte or Anne could have been hurt, as far as I see it we had the best outcome and I can only hope that Edward will get the best from his situation.

My eyes start to droop and I allow sleep to take me, my mind switches from nightmare to sweet dreams and back again. Edward stood staring at me clutching a giggling Charlotte in his arms, as I walked to him the scene changed instead of Charlotte he was now clutching at his chest as a crimson stain slowly covered his shirt. I ran to him as he fell but I got no closer, my legs were going as fast as I could yet he was still far away and getting further as if I was moving backwards. I tried to shout to him, but I had no voice. It scared me that this could mean something had happened to him, that I couldn't reach him and hold him in my arms. The thought scared me enough that I jolted upright and awake, the pain that ripped through me mixed with the fear from my dream meant that the sound from my throat didn't sound human.

“Jaysus Mary I was only bringing the damn post” Anne was stood next to the bed, a pile of letters in her hand. She clutched at her chest similar to how Edward had, trying to get her breath back.

“I'm sorry Anne, it was a bad dream” she helped me back and helped me get comfortable “You say you have post?”

“Aye, there are mostly to do with trade. Apart from this one addressed to Edward, looks posh” she handed it to me, just a plain letter no stamp. When I flipped it over I noticed the return address, Bristol.

 


	12. Chapter 12

January 30th 1722

The letter sat staring at me, I would respect Edward and not read it. However I was still curious to what it held. My wounds were healing well enough that I could now sit up without much pain. I sat outside the manor looking out to sea, willing myself to see the red sails of our ship. I had done the exact same for the last week, sometimes I would have Charlotte with me and other times Anne would watch her. Trade had started back up so I busied myself with keeping the books up to date, I could never sit doing just one task my mind would wander.

Apart from Anne I shut myself away from everyone, I wouldn't even sleep in my bed. Instead I moved in with Anne into her little house in the manor grounds, each night was filled with the same nightmare. So much so that they stopped being dreams and crept in front of my eyes when the sun was still up.

 

February 10th 1722

When the red sails of the Charlotte came into view, I told myself that it was a sick joke my mind was playing on me. Or if they were truly heading this way, they held only ghosts and bad news. I stayed in my chair gripping onto it so hard my knuckles were white, my thoughts had turned so dark recently that I wore the dress he had bought me, willing him to come back and laugh at how stupid I had been.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the ship dock, didn't see the mop of blonde hair sprinting through the town. I thought the ghost from my dreams was stood in front of me until I felt his hands on my face, it was as if the kiss chased the demons away. The darkness was lifted and the sun was finally allowed back into my life.

“Are you real?”

“What else would I be? Wooden?” the tears started to spill over instantly, my strength was gone and I gripped him to me.

“I was so scared, I thought you'd never come back” he started to stroke the tears from my cheeks until they stopped falling

“Anne told me what happened, she said you're better now just that they could cause you some pain” I realise that's why his hands are on my face, he always put me before himself “You must have fought hard to keep everyone safe if they got you, I'm only sad I couldn't have been here by your side”

“I'm guessing Anne glamorised what happened, there's nothing brave about what I did. I was stupid enough to be one of the first ones hit, wasn't even a fight” before I can finish what I was going to say his lips are clamped over my mouth and I melt against him.

He lifts me into his arms and carries me to the bedroom, we just lie on the bed holding each other. Neither of us talk, we both know what each other is thinking, what if everything had gone wrong. Neither of us would have managed if we had lost each other.

“How about I boil you a bath?” he suggests “Maybe it would help with your wounds?”

“That sounds nice” I smile at him, I sounds lovely I haven't had one since before the attack. I always wanted to be able to keep an eye on the horizon, now he's back I can relax.

 

The temperature of the water is lovely, my muscles start to relax and in turn my wounds don't cause me any pain. Edward sits by the side of the tub humming to himself, he suddenly stops and stares straight at me.

“I was thinking, that we should sort out when we are getting married”

“Where did that thought come from all of a sudden?”its not the reaction he was looking for no doubt, but its not what he's said its what that reminded me of. I can now picture the letter in the office that arrived from Bristol, what if his wife isn't happy with his letter.

“The lads were singing on the way back, one of them started to sing lowlands away. I guess I wondered if my love would come to me dressed all in white?” the smug grin that covers his face makes me want to laugh, until the letter comes back through my thoughts.

“Did Caroline wear white?”

“Aye she did, did you wear white the first time?” that knocks me back, I can remember exactly what I wore. How my hair was, what the weather was like as well.

“Aye I suppose I did, I suppose I could again. Although with Charlotte there it kinda takes the meaning from the dress” he smiles at me and I realise I have to tell him “A letter arrived whilst you were gone, its addressed from Bristol” his expression doesn't change, in fact he looks as if it doesn't bother him in the slightest.

“Well the message won't change with time, I'll wait till you've done and we've eaten and then we can read it together” he goes back to humming, only every so often leaving a line from the song in there.

_She came to me at my bedside_

_All dressed in white, like some fair bride_

The words made me smile and I realised how lucky I was to have this man, in a world where happiness was cruelly ripped from so many, some of us managed to claw some back.

I sat in my happy mood for the rest of the day, I forgot we said we'd read the letter until Edward sat next to me with it in his hand.

“Here goes huh” he flipped it over “It's not her writing” tearing it open I saw his eyebrow furrow and fall, when he turned to me I saw some sadness in his eyes. Taking the letter from him I began to read.

 

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry it has to be me to write you this letter, I truly am. I never read any of Miss Caroline’s letters or what you wrote to her, so it was a shock to see a letter addressed to her. I suppose I thought you knew already, that maybe someone had let you know._

_Miss Caroline passed almost two years back, she had been ill with the pox and slowly got worse. Sadly it was left too late and the doctor said there was nothing we could do for her._

_I offer my condolences to you at this time and hope that you, your wife and child are all well._

_I also write to you to tell you of some other news, I guess by your letter that in all the letters Miss Caroline wrote she never got to tell you of Miss Jennifer. I realise that finding out you have a daughter must be a lot to take in and again I apologise for it being from me. She is welcome to continue living here with her grandparents and myself, but understand that due to you being her last remaining parent you may wish for her to come and stay with your new family._

_I again apologise that I must be the one to write so much in so few words, I will help out in any way I can and will with your permission let Jenny know more about her father._

_Sincerely_

_Rose_

 

Whoever this Rose is got it right, to receive news of a death in a letter is hard but to find that the death has left a child, your own daughter for that matter, without a mother is a terrible letter. I put aside all of my fear and sadness that I was right about Charlotte not being Edwards own, I know he needs me right now even if he isn't letting on to how much it hurts.

“I think she should come stay with us, its not like we don't have enough rooms for her to have a pick” he looks at me and takes my hands “A girl needs her father, this little girl has lost everything she ever had so far. Isn't it time she gained family instead of losing it?”

“You would be okay with that?” I’m scared that my voice my falter so I offer a nod “I suppose she should come live with us, I'm just scared” I pull him into my chest as he starts to sob “How could I have failed her in so little time?” I lift his face to look at me

“You haven't failed her, no way. You didn't know she existed and I have no doubts that if you are like how you are with Charlotte with her, that little girl will want for nothing” I don't know where I find this strength from. One half of me wants to scream and run away, to find a dark place to not have this reminder of his past life come to us. The other half says that the situation could be ten times worse and that I love Edward through thick and thin and will stand strong by him so he can lean on me no matter what.

But that still doesn't stop me from being scared.


End file.
